


Thunderstorm

by Inthisshipwetrust



Series: Feels like heaven... Or kindergarten [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Daddies, Domestic Fluff, Family, Kids, M/M, life with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Thunderstorm, scared baby, and things end up in an unexpected way.Fluff. Just fluff. Fluff everywhere ❤️❤️





	Thunderstorm

*_soft knocking_*

"daddy...?"

"ughh.. what? Whaa..? Ford? what are you doing here boy?"

"daddy, can I sleep with you and Teemee? Thunder is scaaryyyy..."

"oh, sweetie.. come over here... Just jump.. jump... Careful, don't step on Timmy"

*_steps on Timmy anyway_*

"holy.. whatt?? Ow ow ow ow"

"sorry, Teemeee... Kiss kisss!! cuddle?"

"cuddle..? Oh, Ford baby, thunder scares you?Aawwww... Come here.."

"bedtime story, daddy!!"

"no. sleep"

"no daddy. Story!!"

"oookaaaay... Timmy go for it!! You're da best babe!!" *_goes back sleeping_*

"Really..." *_Sigh_*

"so... there's a boy, with curly hair and blue eyes..."

"curly hair and blue eyes?"

"uh huh..."

"like your hair and daddy's eyes?"

"wait..."

"are you making babies? Is the boy my brother?"

"okay... Weird... WEIRD... ARMIE!!" *_flying kick Armie's butt_*

"WHAT?? OWWW MY BUTT!!"

"daddy, are you making babies with teemee?"

*_dumbstruck_*

"........whoooo told you about this thing Fordie? Making babies what?"

"Hopsey said when two people love each other, they make babies.."

"whaa?? Oh crap.. how to.. mmm... Okay listen Ford. Timmy and I can't make babies because... Mmm... Because... We're not married yet!! Right Timmy??"

*_nods nods nods_* "uuhh... yeah..."

"so get married!! I want a baby brother with curly hair and blue eyesss"

"oh. My. God... Well, okay we will... We will"

"WE WILL???" - Timmy

"YOU WILL??" - Fordie

_(OMG THEY WILL?? - me lol) _

"Yes!! I mean, you do want to marry me right?"

"well I do... But.."

"yaaaayyy!! Daddy and teemee will get marrieeedddd!! Okay, let's sleep. I'm sleepy now"

"................."

"wtf did just happen?"

*_Armie shrugged_* "thunderstorm? Fate? Guess we'll get married soon?"

"oh shut up, you dork!!"


End file.
